


E is for Extra

by Kateera



Series: A-Z Garcy Challenge [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: A Real Team, Established Relationship, F/M, Flynn Being Extra, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Garcia Flynn might be on their side now but he's not going to stop being overly dramatic. That's not his style.





	E is for Extra

**Author's Note:**

> I can't feel my fingers but I am really enjoying this challenge!
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter<](https://twitter.com/kateera_)

The explosion sent Lucy to her knees. She put her hands over her ears as more and more explosions rocked the small compound. She yelped as the cart horse pulled on his reins. They were only supposed to be spying on the camp, not blowing it up. Lucy stayed behind with the horse and cart because a woman wandering around with three men in a mining camp was bound to draw trouble they didn't need.

_What the hell are they up to?_

When the noise stopped and the dust settled, she stood up and looked out towards the buildings that Rufus, Wyatt, and Garcia had wanted to explore.

Wyatt and Rufus rounded the corner at a sprint, laughing as they shook the dirt from their suits.

“What happened?” She asked, shaking out her own skirts and looking behind them. “Where’s Garcia?”

“Flynn is fucking crazy, that’s what happened.” Rufus pointed over his shoulder where Garcia was limping after them, his own clothes shredded and blood dripping from the side of his head.

“You’re hurt.” Lucy waved him to her side. “How bad?”

Garcia joined her next to the cart, pushing past Wyatt and Rufus.“Not bad. You should see the other guys.” He wiped the blood away with his sleeve.

Rufus hummed and shook his head. “Better if you don’t. They’re probably in pieces right now.”

She looked at Garcia for answers. “What exactly happened?”

“Emma’s agents thought it was smart to store all their dynamite in one place,” Garcia told her, dusting the dirt off his sleeves. “Idiots.”

Wyatt stepped forward and clapped him on the back. “So Flynn here decided to get himself captured and dragged into camp while we followed.”

“They took him to one of the shacks in the middle of their camp,” Rufus continued, unable to contain his glee. “I thought Rittenhouse people were supposed to be smart.”

“Apparently not.” Flynn leaned against the cart and pulled at his ruined jacket. “Had them talking shit about Emma almost as soon as they had me tied up.”

“You have got to stop thinking that the best way to get information is to get yourself captured,” Lucy said with a glare.

“Why fix something that keeps working?”

“Because one of these days, they’re going to figure it out.” Lucy grabbed his sleeve and pulled, ripping the fabric and waving it at him.

Garcia snorted. “So long as Emma keeps telling them that she wants me alive, they’ll fall for it.”

“Why do you do these things?” She turned to Wyatt and Rufus. “And why do you let him?”

“Hey, have you met Flynn, ‘mister why be subtle when you can be extra’?” Rufus shook his head and held up his hands. “He listens to one person and you weren’t there. Besides, he got free and then blew up the camp.”

“The whole camp?” Lucy glared at them all. “That wasn’t the plan.”

“Since when does anything ever go to plan?” Wyatt asked with a snort. “At least we didn’t get blown up in the process.”

Garcia shook his head, climbing into the back of the cart. “Just their dynamite supply and headquarters.”

“Well, it felt like the whole camp.” Rufus jumped up to the shotgun seat. “We need to get back to the Lifeboat before they start searching for us.”

Lucy got into the back with Garcia while Wyatt took the reins and got the horses moving away from the smoking campsite. Ripping off a piece of her white undergarment, Lucy soaked the fabric in water from her canteen and began cleaning Garcia’s face.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, trying to take the cloth away from her. “It’s just a scratch.”

“Just a scratch,” Lucy repeated, her hands shaking as she wiped away blood and dirt. “I heard the explosions and thought you were all dead.”

“Hey, hey.” he tugged on her arm and pulled her into his lap. “I’m alright. We all are.” He pushed her hair out of her face. “And bonus, Emma’s plans just went up in a giant fireball.”

She pushed him away. “Did you really use all the dynamite?”

“Yep,” he said with a grin. “Lit one stick, threw it into their storage shed, and ran like hell.”

“Rufus is right. You enjoy being dramatic.” She didn’t want to smile, still wanted to be mad at him, but the look of utter delight on his face broke through her anger.

“Extra, he said extra.” He leaned against the side of the cart with a smirk.

“The same thing,” Lucy shot back, leaning beside him and resting her head on his shoulder. “I’d appreciate a little self-preservation though.”

“Hey, would you rather I send Rufus to try and weasel information out of those thugs?” Garcia thumped the side of the cart. “My training makes me the best for the job.”

Lucy glared at him and then sighed. “I know. It doesn’t mean I don’t worry.”

He gathered her close and kissed the top of her head. “Okay, I’m sorry for making you worry.”

She closed her eyes and slid closer. “Good. I’m not losing my makeshift space heater to a bunch of goons.”

“Oh, I see.” Garcia laughed and took the strip of wet cloth from her hand, wiping his hands free of blood and dirt while Lucy pushed her head under his arm and wrapped herself around him.

“There, much better.” She grinned up at him. “Do not get blown up.”

“Will you two stop it?” Wyatt asked as he pulled the horses to a stop. “All this mushy stuff is going to make me hurl in the Lifeboat.”

Garcia laughed and curled closer to Lucy. “That should be blamed on your driving, not us.”

“Shut up, it’s the horses, not me.”

Lucy smiled at their good-hearted bickering and planted a quick kiss on Garcia’s cheek before climbing out of the cart. He might be prone to theatrics but he kept her smiling and safe. She’d take whatever extra came with him.


End file.
